In some computer networks, when virtual machines and/or physical machines are moved to different locations, each respective gateway IP address may need to be updated or packets may take suboptimal paths during routing.
Routed split multi-link trunking (RSMLT) support may only provide default gateway redundancy only between two local peers and may not work across an SPB network. Further, the current RSMLT may support exchanges RSMLT IP and MAC addresses across an inter-switch trunk (IST) link only. The messages may not be exchanged across non-IST links.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.